


Returning the Favor

by CalciumFailsafe



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Brutal Murder, Chess Metaphors, Drabble, Insane! Wilson, M/M, Regret, Shadow King! Maxwell, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalciumFailsafe/pseuds/CalciumFailsafe
Summary: Shadow King Maxwell is accidentally hugged by Wilson.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Returning the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone at 3 am and then tweaked it the next day. Let me know what you think!

Wilson's blood went cold as the shadows danced closer. He stumbled back in aw, gawking in disbelief as one of the creatures exposed itself. It appeared from nothing; eyes looking back blankly before it opened its distorted maw. The scientist yelped in terror at the sight. He had to get away, run away from camp- the creatures could have it for all he cared!

Taking time preciously, Wilson picked up his backpack and sprinted. It had supplies for a couple days of nomadic travel. Hopefully, enough to come up with a plan.

His hopes were misplaced by inexperience. His brain was foggy and the autumn sun burned painfully in the sky. The world seemed smaller; faces at every corner. This feeling soon turned into a reality as Wilson fled for his life. More shadow creatures appeared and began their chase. It couldn't be- they were everywhere!

Suddenly, the sanity drained scientist tripped on an exposed root and fell hard into the dirt. He twisted, pulling himself to his feet by pure instinct, but it wasn't fast enough to avoid the familiar black in his vision. He looked down in frozen horror as a large gash just .. appeared. Unseen claws had torn deep into his torso; dark blood oozing into shredded cloth. Wilson screamed.

The Shadow King rejoiced. Only in victorious moments like these, did he feel the need to take physical form. A good man saw a job till the end; like an artist critiquing their work. Maxwell lingered nearby, hidden in a thick grove of pine trees, as Wilson began to run again. This time.. towards him.

_Was Wilson .. thinking he could escape the shadows in the trees?_

Maxwell mused. This couldn't be. Wilson would die no matter what. So, to make the process less painful, he summoned 3 bolts of lightning down from a clear blue sky. They lit the trees ablaze in seconds. The king was unaffected, but so was Wilson's blind running. He emerged from the clearing to greet the insane scientist with a big toothy grin. Hoping that the sight would be enough to stop Wilson in his tracks and let his shadows feast.

**It didn't work.**

Wilson didn't stop running. In fact, he ran straight towards Maxwell and clawed into his sides. The king gasped and dropped his signature cigar. The insane pawn hugged him tightly, barely coherent to reality, sobbing hard and staining his fur coat with blood. Maxwell didn't know how to react to such an unexpected action. The shadows, that had been giving chase, stood hungrily nearby in confusion. Should he shove him off and let his pets finish the job- or...

The King was stunned. Just staring in silence. The thoughts, the bitter feelings that arose from the hug: Maxwell hadn't felt the warmth of another human in what felt like.. forever. Everything in him said to use the opportunity to destroy the pawn. To perform his righteous duty as executioner. Yet, a warm longing emerged, as forgotten starvation for touch dared the King to return the embrace. 

Only for a few seconds. That would be it, and then, he'll throw him to the shadows.

Maxwell could pity a fool! He could do whatever he wanted! With a pained sigh, and shaking hands- wait, Wilson wasn't too far gone! The mad man looked up at him with confused and teary eyes,

"Mu-Mu- Maxwell!?"

He figured it out. Damn the scientist for his curious mind. The king immediately dropped the idea. His presence was enough for Wilson to let go and stumble away. Still staring with those beautifully traumatized eyes,

"Maxwell!"

He repeated. As if trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

The needs of Them took over. Maxwell grinned sadistically, almost in relief that he didn't return the hug, and gave a commanding glance to his shadows,

"He's all yours,"

The shadows immediately closed in around Wilson. The man screamed and thrashed, but they overwhelmed him fast and began to tear Wilson apart. Blood splattered across the grass as organs, skin, and bone were torn from the pitiful pawn. All consumed by shadow. The king laughed, enjoying the gory death, but it quickly dulled as his thoughts left the scene. The sudden weakness.. the hug.. had affected him more than expected.

The pawn.. was gone. Dead and devoured. Maxwell longed deeply for a touch that would never return. He cured his still shaking hands with a cigar, breathing it in greedily. Why did he want to return the hug?

The Shadow King disappeared.


End file.
